wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Foggy Sky
Appearance Foggy Sky has what seems like cloudy scales because they're duller. His main body of scales are a dull garnet, and his wings a darker orange. Even if you look at them purely in the sun, shined, Foggy's scales still look dull. If you look close enough on his underbelly, Foggy Sky has little patches of light grey that does almost look like fog drifting over his scales. Going into the orange scales on his wings is more of a fade into it starting at the base, yet it's small. Over the fade is again that odd foggy scale pattern that seems to clump up a bit, yet this is less noticeable. Foggy Sky also has a few noticeable scars and some less noticeable ones. His most noticeable scar is on his snout, as it was always getting slashed at in war. It spans from right under his left eye to the bottom of his snout on the right side. It never really healed properly and is a really dark color. No matter what he tries, Foggy Sky can't hide this scar from anyone. The next one is on his underbelly, which goes from the start of his front left leg and goes about halfway down, getting thinner as the scar goes down. Along this you can see darker patches and if you looks hard enough, faint lines from other scars that were little and healed well. The last scar is on the tip of his tail all the way across, though this one is well hidden if he rests his tail a certain way. The rest of his scars are extremely hard to see and you'd be lucky if you ever saw them. Personality Foggy Sky is almost complicated if you never knew his background. Anywhere he goes, if he's near his tribes former enemies he'll panic slightly and need a moment to calm down. Those close to him know this, and will most times be able to help. When he's alone and it happen, he knows what to do but it's harder to calm down this way. If he hears certain sounds he also has these mini anxiety attacks as he's flooded with memories from the war. As the years go on, it doesn't get any better, and it still forever affects him. Foggy Sky tries his best for peace but he knows it won't always work. He's very optimistic, even during the war he was. He hates fighting, yet he did and still does defend himself when he has to. Foggy Sky will always be optimistic, no matter what, he was raised into it almost. He was forced to get used to gore, even if he almost couldn't look at blood awhile back before the war. History Foggy Sky had a mostly normal life...that is before the war. When he hatched, his parents had just..known he was going to be a soldier, and they didn't quite know why exactly. At the youngest age possible Foggy Sky was drafted into the SkyWing army, training until his first battle. His first battle was when he got his worst scar, the one on his snout. He was in a battle with some IceWings, and the one that gave him the scar would be later known as December. Foggy Sky knew he was only trying to survive and so was he, so he just went back after the battle was over, at least half his fellow squad members dead, and tended to the scar the best he could. Over the years, no matter what, Foggy Sky always seemed the easy target during battles, but this may have been because he didn't really enjoy fighting, but did anyone really? Besides this, despite training, Foggy still wasn't the best of the best. It was after his first battle he found out his mother had died, and that's when he got the other scars. He had been depressed during the battles, not focusing and was able to be attacked easier. Now, after the war's over Foggy helps make sure his family is safe and that he stays safe. He's always been one for peace, so he was happy when the war ended. Trivia * Foggy Sky was actually born on a foggy night and his parents just stuck with the name Foggy Sky * Foggy had always been one for peace and in at least five battles he had tried to get out of them by trying to say peace was they way * No matter what, Foggy Sky always gets really nervous around new people, and he has no idea if he'll ever get over this Relationships His mother: Foggy Sky was the closest with her, and he was crushed when she died His father: almost as close as he was with his mother, and missed him when he had to be away His little sister: He loves her with all his heart yet, almost as much as his parents Valerica: While he's not close to her, Foggy has seen Valerica here and there but ignores her mostly, though if he hears about her he always wishes she could stay out of trouble, as this also disrupted peace. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)